An ice maker disposed on a door of a refrigerator represents a mainstream and a direction of the development of the refrigerator. However, as the door of the refrigerator is a removable element, when a user opens or closes the door of the refrigerator with a great force, water inside the ice maker disposed on the door of the refrigerator would overflow forward and spill into the refrigerator due to an inertia. Then, as the ice maker is usually at a very low temperature, the water spilled into the refrigerator will be frozen quickly, which may influence the function and performance of other elements in the refrigerator.